<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help by thekpop_world18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684947">Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekpop_world18/pseuds/thekpop_world18'>thekpop_world18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Red Velvet, Sexual Abuse, Teen Pregnancy, Twins, bts - Freeform, twice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekpop_world18/pseuds/thekpop_world18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina and Wendy are stuck in a abusive relationship with their boyfriends Hoseok and Jinyoung. They have been bestfriends since kindergarten while Hoseok and Jinyoung have been friends since 6th grade. They find out they are pregnant. They try to find a way out together.</p><p> </p><p>TW: this contains rape and abuse so if that triggers you, don’t read this story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Myoui Mina, Park Jinyoung | Jr./Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is just the character page</p><p> </p><p>Mina:<br/>
16<br/>
abusive relationship with Hoseok<br/>
Lives with Hoseok<br/>
Wants to leave but is scared</p><p> </p><p>Wendy:<br/>
16<br/>
abusive relationship with Jinyoung<br/>
Lives with Jinyoung<br/>
Try to find ways out</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok:<br/>
19<br/>
abuses Mina<br/>
Lives with Mina<br/>
Doesn’t want her to leave</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung:<br/>
18<br/>
abuses Wendy<br/>
Lives with Wendy<br/>
Catches her when she tries to leave</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Will it ever end?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how much you hurt me, I will always love you. Every cut, burn, and bruise is a signal that you love me. You just have a hard way a showing your sweet side and that’s ok.</p>
<p>You were there for me when nobody else was. I should listen to you. I should obey and respect your wishes because you have done so much for me. You don’t have to obey my wishes because you were the one taking care of me when I was feeling down and feeling like nothing. </p>
<p>I get that I disobey you and I should work on that, but why does it hurt so much? Why does our love hurt me? I only want to be happy with you but I continue to defy you and disrespect you. I will try my hardest to listen. I really can’t take the pain you give me. It hurts so much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will it ever end?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Please, It Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina POV </p><p>It was night time and we were sitting in the car. I glanced over at Hoseok. He was leaned back on the headrest and was looking out in the street. </p><p>I was looking at him until I saw him glance over at me. I quickly looked away. I heard him give a little chuckle. The silence was killing me. I gathered up my courage and spoke.</p><p>“H-Hoseok I’m so-“</p><p>“Let me see your phone”</p><p>“W-What?”</p><p>“I said let me see your phone.” He spoke a little annoyed.</p><p>“No, you can’t take my phone. I’m not giving it to you.” I suddenly said, more bravely this time.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows and turned his head. I heard him chuckling for a little bit until he stopped. It went dead silent again. I thought that I was gonna go to bed bruise-free but I was wrong.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Hoseok punched me dead in my eye. My head went back and hit the window. I was biting my lip to the point where it started to bleed.</p><p>“Don’t you ever talk back to me like that. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Ye-“</p><p>!𝘚𝘭𝘢𝘱!</p><p>My head was forced to the side. Tears swelled in my eyes.</p><p>“When I’m talking to you, I want to hear you speak up. Now I’m gonna ask you again. Do you understand? </p><p>“Y-Yes”</p><p>He got out of the car and went to my side. He pulled me out and dragged me to the door. </p><p> </p><p>I just hope he’ll be gentle with me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Please, I’m Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wendy POV</p><p>I had just woken up from taking a nap when I heard the door slam shut. </p><p>“Wendy! Get your ass down here now!” </p><p>I heard Jinyoung scream. I was getting nervous because I don’t know what I did. Nonetheless, I walked downstairs into the living room. </p><p>“Yes, baby-“ </p><p>𝘚𝘓𝘈𝘗!</p><p>The loud sound echoed through the room as my head snapped to the left. I look up at him and see he has this fiery look in his eyes. ‘𝘶𝘩 𝘰𝘩’ I thought.</p><p>He grabbed my shoulders gently and look me in my eyes. He pulled me into a hug whiled caressing my hair. I was confused. I thought he was going to beat me. But I guess not. Maybe we can cuddle today. Have a nice dinner and-</p><p>“AH!”</p><p>I screamed. He punched me. He punched me in my stomach. I don’t even know what I did. What did I do wrong? </p><p>He took my hand and started dragging me up the stairs. When we got to our room, he threw me on the bed. I just hope he won’t go rough on me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>